The Dark Lord's Servent
by Neo Potter
Summary: The story of the childhood of Voldemort's greatest Servent
1. Default Chapter Title

Chapter 1  
  
Nick Tyco woke up at the sound of his alarm it was 6:30am exactly 6 hours till he had to get on the train to Durmstrang at the Grand Trunk Railway. He lazily got out of bed to go get breakfast downstairs. His older sister Courtney who was a fourth year at Durmstrang was sitting at the table wide-awake and wearing a blue dress. The dress didn't go to well with here brown eyes and black hair. She looked very excited to go back to school. Of course Nick was also very excited about it since it will be his first year, but at the moment he felt like sleeping.  
"How can you be wide-awake right now sis, it is 6:30 in the mornin." Nick said with a yawn.  
" I am just so excited to go back and learn even more advanced spells. I hope to be a teacher someday so I want to know everything I can unlike you." Courtney said with a boasting tone.  
Nick rubbed his eyes and grabbed two pieces of bread and dropped them in the toaster (he couldn't use magic yet). He moped over to the cupboard and grabbed a plate and a stick of butter from the refrigerator. He sat down and waited for the toast to be done. Just then their parents Ronald and Meg Tyco walked in the kitchen. They quickly magiced themselves some coffee just as Nick's toast was done.   
"Can ya grab the toast for me." Nick said to his parents.  
" You can get it yourself, you look like you need the exercise to wake you up." Ron and Meg said at the same time.  
It wasn't that Nick was fat he was skinny and four foot seven just like any ten-year-old. Nick got up, grabbed the toast, smeared it with butter, and then devoured it. He got up and set his plate in the sink and walked up the stairs to get changed and check his trunk. He opened the door to his room that was completely decorated with posters of the Brazilian quidditch team, which was his favorite. He threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a green long sleeve shirt that had a broomstick in the top left pocket. He put his Nike shoes on (some muggle shoe) and left for the bathroom. Nick flicked on the lights and started to comb down his messed up red hair. After working at it for a while he succeeded. His blue eyes shone brightly in the bathroom when the light bounced off them.  
He left the bathroom to check his trunk. The first thing he looked for was his Barn Owl Sirus. Next Nick made sure he had his 3 pairs of green robes, one black cloak with fastenings, his books for all his classes, his copper cauldron, and most important his wand. Nick had a great wand for charms and hexes. It was thirteen inches long, stiff, and made of one phoenix feather, a single unicorn hair, and part of a hippogriph claw.   
Everything was there he was ready to go even though he still had two hours before he would board the train. The train was only across the street so it would only take him two minutes to get there. So Nick decide to read from his Quidditch book that he got last year in which tells him great quidditch moves. The quidditch book had some of the greatest moves from the previous world cup between Russia and U.S.A. The U.S.A. had won by only ten points. Russia took a lead of 140 to nothing, but when the U.S. seeker found the snitch the match was over. One of the best moves in the book were the Fienstein dive were the seeker shoots straight up in the air when he sees the snitch down below him. Then the other one follows, after you go up high and enough you stop and go down and grab the snitch. The other seeker will shoot right by you then you will be able to get the snitch.  
Nick set down his book and got up and picked up his trunk and dragged it down the stairs. There he met his parents who were going to help him take his trunk to the train to depart for Durmstrang.   
"Ready to go?" his parents asked him.  
"Yep I am, ready to learn some spells to use on sis." He said with and evil grin on his face.  
His parents were about to open their mouths but Nick blurted out that he was just kiddin. The four of them left carrying their trunks out to the train to leave.   
"Now don't you to cause any trouble there or you will be in for it at home!" his parents said seriously  
"Don't worry we won't cause any trouble." said Nick winking his eyes  
His parents looked at him coldly.  
"Just kidding again." Nick said chuckling. "Bye c ya Christmas break, bye."  
His mum brought up a handkerchief and blew her nose while waving good bye.   
Nick sat alone in his compartment while his sister went off with her friends, he was hoping he would make at least one friend on the thirty-minute drive to Durmstrang. Just as Nick was thinking that a black haired blue eyed kid came and knocked on his compartment door. Nick opened the compartment to talk to the kid.  
"May I site with ya." The kid asked with a kind of deep voice. ]  
"Sure why not." Nick said "My name is Nick Tyco this is going to be my first year at Durmstrang, how bout you?" Nick said in one breath.  
"My name is Thomas Exvarter, and this is also going to be my first year at Durmstrang, how exciting."  
"Cool we might get in the same house, and our chances are pretty good because there is only three." Nick said in an exciting tone.  
"Maybe." Tom said.  
The rest of the ride they spent talking about their favorite quidditch player, and quidditch team.  
Finally on an intercom a voice rang in saying they had arrived at Durmstrang. Also they were supposed to leave their trunks in the train because the professors would take them to the house they were in. Also the first years had to go in to the Great Hall line up to get sorted. Nick and Tom stepped out of the train totally transfixed at the vast castle. Their mouths wide open as other students joined up with them. They started up towards the castle still mouths wide open. They walked through the open door looking around and lined up for the sorting.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I can't believe this place is so big." Nick said to Tom  
  
"I know, it has to be impossible to make it so big." Tom said gauking at the vast room.   
  
"Will all the first years line up to get sorted into their houses." boomed a big voice from the headmaster.  
  
The first years lined up in a long line with tons of pressure on them from the older students.   
  
"The way you will be sorted is by swinging your wand and saying "honcant", and depending on the color of sparks you will get sorted. Green is for Hogsworth, red is for Harnswarts, and blue is for Keydrove. These different houses are based on your personalities. If you end up in Keydrove you are smart and clever. If you are in Harnswarts then you are determined and shrewd. Finally Hogsworth is for brave and daring people. These three houses are also the last names of the founders of this school." Said the deputy headmaster. "By the way my name is Professor Wallace.  
  
The students all looked forward and waited for their names to be called. Professor Wallace magiced a script in front of him in which contained everybody's name. He unrolled the script and started to read off names.  
  
"Avender, Ginny" He called. She walked up, said the charm and swung her wand blue sparks were shot out. She was sent to Keydrove.  
  
"Aliron, Allen " was sent to Hogsworth.  
  
"Bombay, Ron" he was sent to Harnswarts.  
  
"Boofer, Bobby" he was sent to Keydrove.  
  
Finally after about 75 people the professor got to Tom and then Nick and it was done.   
  
Both were sent to Harnswarts.   
  
"Wow I can't believe we were both put in the same house. Also I lived up to the family's house. They were all in this house." Nick said very excited that school was going to start tomorrow.  
  
"I know this is so exciting. Wonder what we are going to do since it is only 1:30pm?" Tom said.  
  
The duo sat down at the Harnswarts table and waited for the food to be served.  
  
"Could I have you attention please." Said a booming voice from the front. "Welcome to Durmstrang, and my name is James Rumpion the Headmaster of this school and you will call me Professor Rupion. Thank you very much. Now lunch will be served." he magiced food on their plates.  
  
Nick looked up from his grand meal to catch a glance at the professor. He was a tall slender guy with short gray hair and a mustache that had a little curl at the end. Nick thought his mustache was funny how it curled. He turned back to his meal and finished everything on his plate. After everyone was done the headmaster said, "You are to be escorted to your common rooms by the head of your houses. There they will give you the password to get into the common room. You are going to be able to look around the castle all the rest of the day, or you can stay in your common rooms or go to the library. You will be given schedules tomorrow morning at 8:30 during breakfast. Also come back her at 4:30 to eat dinner. Now run along." And with that he sat done and conversed with the professors that weren't the head of houses.  
  
Nick's head of the house teacher was professor Ginn. He was tall and average size around the middle and had brown hair. He looked like a teacher that would be strict or make a lot of rules. The Harnswarts kids all followed professor Ginn to the 2nd floor, and to the common room. Everyone huddled around the door that had a statue guarding it. This statue would move for nothing but the password.   
  
"The password is Nymph flies. This will be your password for 10 weeks then it will change. I will notify you when it changes." Said professor Ginn over the crowd.  
  
He mumbled the password and everyone filed in. In the common room there was a cozy fire in the fireplace, a sofa, a regular chair, tables and many other furniture. There was then twisting stairs to the dormitories, the girls on one side and boys on another side. There also was a small library with two whole bookshelves at least 10 feet across on each of them.   
  
The two boys sat down in two of the large chairs. Both of them were thinking what to do for the rest of the day.  
  
"I got an idea." Tom blurted out. "How bout we go and see some of the classes."  
  
"I don't know maybe, maybe we could go look for secret passages or go to the library and learn some spells or somethin." Nick suggested  
  
"Sure why not let's go." Tom said jumping out of their chairs.  
  
The two boys dashed off and decided to go to the library first. The only thing was that they didn't know where the library was! They had a joyous time trying to find it. They searched on the first floor occasionally bumping into invisible walls. The third floor was the threshold for the library. All in all it took the duo about thirty minutes trying to find the library.  
  
"This place is huge also." Nick said while looking back forth. "Look they have a huge section on charms, another huge one on defense against dark art, and pretty much a huge section for everything. Also they have a restricted section for teachers only."   
  
"Wonder what is in the restricted section." Tom said while staring in the restricted section to see if he could find out what the books are. " Maybe there is dark arts and other things that only teachers can be perform. Lets forget about and go look at other books." Tom said trying to sound like he had no interest in it.   
  
The idea of forgetting about the restricted section was not a good idea for Nick. He had much interest in the restricted section. He was determined to find out what was in there. Even though he did not want to join the dark arts, he was still interested. He was going to leave tonight after everyone was in bed. He would be able to sneak out and cross the barrier, with out a teacher knowing. Nick thought this was a great plan. He was satisfied with himself. The thing was he would have to explore more of the school so he could get there quicker.  
  
The two walked over grabbed a book and sat down and read. Tom took a book on potions, which was call Average potions for 1st through 3rd years. Tom loved potions, it was his favorite, or at least he thought it would be depending on the teacher. Nick took a book on charms and Hexes. This book was called Charms and Hexes for Dueling. Nick also loved to duel he would often duel with a tree by swinging the wand at it in which cause sparks to emerge, that is when he stole his mom's or dad's wand as a small child.   
  
"Wonder what we could learn from these things." Tom said while scanning the table of contents. "Maybe I could learn a new potion that does something cool like turn you invisible or somethin' like that."  
  
"I don't know maybe you will." Nick said sounding bored. "I really want to learn the Expelliarmus curse. It disarms your opponent and if you are strong enough you send your opponent backwards. It is only a basic spell but it might come in handy when someone messes with me." Nick said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Nick skimmed the table of contents until he saw the Expelliarmus curse. He flipped through the pages to 189, which was the process on how to do the Expelliarmus curse. In big emerald green writing the title said The Expelliarmus Curse. Nick read the little paragraph about what the curse does and when it was invented. According to the book the curse was invented in 1000 BC .It is supposed to disarm your opponent, and if you are really experienced you can knock someone backwards. Now Nick got to the process of doing the curse.   
  
Steps 1: Aim your wand at your opponent.  
  
Step 2: Say the curse incantation, which is Expelliarmus.  
  
Step 3: Watch your opponent get disarmed (if he/she doesn't know how to block it) and catch it as it comes down from the air.  
  
"Wow I can't believe it is that easy." Nick said out loud. "Hey Tom, would ya mind if I performed the Expelliarmus curse on you?"  
  
"Are you crazy?!" Tom said with his mouth open. "We are in the library, if we get caught we will be in for it, probably a detention or two."  
  
"Come on we won't get caught, there is no one here but us and the crazy short blonde hair librarian, Ms. Snivel." Nick said with out a sent of worry in his voice. "She is so short she won't even see us, we will do it when she looks away, also we will stay away from the shelves just in case I knock you backwards."  
  
"Fine." Tom said not wanting to do this. "There is a catch though, only if you take one of the potions I make. It won't be a made up one; it will be one from this book. Is it a deal or not." Tom said sounding amused with himself for thinking up such a devious plan. He knew that the potion wouldn't work to well since he never made it before.   
  
"Sure why not." Nick said also sounding amused with himself for thinking of such a devious plan. He thought to himself, Tom is going to be in pain after this one. I am going to make him sore. Nick chuckled to himself while Tom did also at the same time.   
  
Both of these friends trying to hold back their smile and laughter.  
  
"Let's get on with the show." Nick said getting ready. The two walked away from the books, and looked at the librarian. The second she turned away Nick performed the spell.  
  
He turned his head around pointed it at Tom and said "Expelliarmus." A scarlet light issued from the wand and it Tom. Tom fell backwards with a thud, and his wand flew up in the air and Nick jumped up and grabbed it, landing gracefully.   
  
"Wow I can't believe it worked, especially on my first try." Nick said with joy. "Hey Tom how ya doing over there? Are you in pain?"  
  
"Oh no, I am not in any pain. I am perfectly fine." Tom said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Tom slowly got up and said, "You put more power in that one than I thought, seeing it was your first try."   
  
"I know, I thought that it either wouldn't work or it would just disarm without knocking you over." Tom said looking at Tom. "Well would ya look at the time we have to be down at the great hall for dinner. We should check out these books and we can try your potion tonight in the common room." 


End file.
